Accidents Happen Conveniently
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Sephirotha has given me permission to post a few of her stories up on Fanfiction since the deactivation of her account. This is the one with SephirothxAnne and Anne is offered as a sacrifice to him when he's a Naga.
1. Chapter 1

**Again, Sephirotha gave me permission to post her story up**

* * *

The sun was setting over the mountains and things looked bleak in the Lockhart household. Anne watched, dressed in her older sister's kimono that had been handed down to her, as her mother barricaded the front doors and dragged Tifa into her bedroom. She looked outside as she saw the lit torches of the soldiers coming through the dark forest. Anne recognized her father leading the soldiers to their home. She didn't move as Mr Lockhart tried to open the door and sighed, knocking on the door.

"Honey! Open the door!" he called.

Anne obediently jumped from the stool she was standing on to look out of the window from and wandered over to the door, trying to pull the wooden planks that were nailed across. Her hands got covered in splinters and she fell over after one attempt. She began crying.

"Anne? Hold on, Anne!"

Anne sniffled pathetically as the guards broke the door down and Mr Lockhart picked her up. Anne watched with tear-stained eyes as Angeal stormed past to her older sister's bedroom where her mother screamed. Anne was placed down as Mr Lockhart ran into the bedroom to try and support Mrs Lockhart. Anne followed them, not listening to Genesis and Zack telling her to stay out of it.

"You can't do this! She's only seven years old!" Mrs Lockhart cried as Anne entered the bedroom.

Anne watched her mother hug Tifa tightly while crying loudly. Her father was behind her, his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Now, dear, you know it has to happen," he whispered.

"Tifa has such potential to become a fully-fledged Lockhart that only comes once in a millennia! I won't let her be sacrificed!"

Anne watched as the argument between Angeal and her mother went back and forth. All she understood was that Tifa had to do something but Mother was unhappy about it. The only thing Mother was unhappy about was if someone couldn't do something. Anne's eyes widened in excitement. Perhaps she could do this sacrifice instead of Tifa? Perhaps she could prove to her mother that she could do something that Tifa wouldn't be able to do better than her! Anne ran up to Angeal as her parents embraced Tifa tightly from both sides, both unwilling to let her go.

"Hey," she said while tugging at Angeal's sleeve "Can I do it?"

Angeal turned to stare down at her and his eyes widened.

"Um…"

He looked back and forth between the sisters. The ritual required for one Lockhart daughter to be the sacrifice so the land would be blessed by the Naga. Usually it was the eldest daughter and Angeal saw how Anne didn't understand the situation completely. She was only five years old after all. Angeal opened his mouth to say no but Genesis came in.

"Everyone is waiting," he said moodily "Come on, let's take Tifa and go!"

"No!" Mrs Lockhart shrieked and hugged Tifa tighter.

"Come on, ma'am," Angeal reasoned with her "Your mother had to do that sacrifice to your elder sister, remember?"

"I won't give up my precious daughter!"

"Ne, Genesis…"

Angeal's eyes widened as Anne padded up to Genesis and tugged at his sleeve.

"If Tifa can't do it, then can I?"

Genesis looked down at her and shrugged.

"I suppose you could," he said.

"Genesis, no!" Angeal barked but Genesis was already grabbing Anne by the scruff of her kimono and carrying her out.

"Anne!" Mr Lockhart cried as the younger daughter looked over her shoulder.

Angeal held Mr Lockhart back while Anne swung in Genesis's grasp. Zack's eyes widened when he saw Anne being carried away and followed Genesis.

"Uh, Genesis?" he said as he matched Genesis's pace "That's Anne…"

"The Naga wants a daughter, it doesn't have to be the eldest," Genesis said dismissively as Angeal eventually caught up with them.

"Genesis, be reasonable," Angeal argued "She's only five years old!"

"Well she volunteered and maybe it's for the best," Genesis shrugged and Anne giggled as she was swung about more "The mother didn't seem to mind."

"I'll just take her there for you," Zack took Anne and swung her on his shoulders "We're going for a walk in the woods!"

"Yay!" Anne cheered happily and clapped her hands as Zack ran ahead.

Angeal gave a small grimace as Zack made sure to make Anne's last moments the happiest moments she would have before her death. Zack yelped as a sudden blur cut in front of him.

"Wait!"

Zack blinked as he stared down at an eight year old boy with spiky blonde hair stood in front of him with his arms spread out to stop him.

"I wanna say goodbye to Tifa!" Cloud declared.

Zack sighed in relief and chuckled, ruffling Cloud's hair.

"Heya, squirt!" he grinned "You had me scared there! But you don't have to worry about Tifa."

"Cloud!"

Anne slipped down from Zack's shoulders and hugged Cloud. Cloud blinked, being caught off-guard, and hugged her back, staring up at Zack.

"But I thought Tifa…" he started to talk.

"Well, Anne has decided to do this little job for Tifa," Zack grinned trying to keep up the happy mood for Anne's sake "Well, we're already late! We're going to be busy, busy, busy!"

"Bye, Cloud!" Anne waved goodbye as she took Zack's hand and they began skipping through the woods, singing merrily despite the bleak atmosphere around them.

Cloud watched them go, unsure what to do as Angeal and Genesis passed him, Angeal telling him to go home. Cloud had wanted to say goodbye to Tifa before she would get killed by the Naga and then watch the ritual as she died but… Cloud looked from the Lockhart house to the direction that Anne and the soldiers had disappeared to. He trembled then decided to stick to his original plan and ran off into the darkness to watch the ritual.

* * *

The sacrificial robes were a bit big for Anne, Zack couldn't help but giggle a bit to try and keep the cheeriness up.

"They look too big for you, missy!" he grinned.

"But will I still be able to do Tifa's job?" Anne looked up at him with determined eyes.

"Of course you will," Zack smiled warmly.

He hugged Anne tightly to hide his troubled face. The soldiers then took her out of his grip and marched her to the stone slab where she would be chained, ready for the Naga. Zack felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey."

Zack turned to the nine year old girl behind him and hugged her tightly.

"She's only five, damn it!" he sobbed "Argh! Why am I crying in front of a girl?!"

Aerith giggled and hugged him back, watching the ritual beginning with sad eyes.

* * *

Anne watched the dancers dance around her curiously and tugged against the chains uncomfortably. They were cold and they were hurting her wrists. But she would do Tifa's job for her and prove to her mother that she could do something useful! The drums were getting louder and they made her ears hurt but Anne blocked them out, closing her eyes and thinking of happy things. The drums suddenly stopped and Anne opened her eyes with a gasp as everything went cold. The gates in front of her slowly opened and Anne held her breath as a large creature with the body of a man, but had a snake's tail instead of legs, crawled into the ring that she was confined in and towered over her.

* * *

Sephiroth was perplexed. None of his meals were as young as this young girl. He slowly crawled around her curiously, sensing no fear and no panic. In fact, she seemed completely oblivious to what kind of situation she was in. Sephiroth stopped in front of her and bent down, taking a good look at this girl. She was so young that the sacrificial robes were too big for her! The little girl stared at him with her head tilted to the side curiously. Sephiroth stuck his forked tongue out and poked her cheek. He was taken aback as she giggled. How strange. She seemed very pure, very innocent, why on earth was this his sacrifice? Everyone knew that pure souls were reserved for only gods and goddesses. And that pure soul was normally turned into a divine being or a mythical creature…like himself. Sephiroth cupped his chin thoughtfully while looking at the girl. Sephiroth had been very lonely lately and more and more of his species were dying out due to the lack of females and the increase of the Western World hunting down divine species. This girl, with a couple of decades of aging added to her, could be the very mate that he had been longing for. And besides, any soul would please him enough to bless the land.

With a decided smirk, Sephiroth suddenly grabbed the young girl and ripped her from her bounds. The girl whined in pain as the chains snapped and the people watching them gasped in horror. He had always just consumed the soul and left but it wasn't happening this time. Sephiroth grabbed an unfortunate dancer nearby and began sucking the life out of him instead, causing the other dancers and drummers to flee for their lives, abandoning the useless ritual. Sephiroth honestly couldn't understand why they would go through all this useless effort to try and please him. Humans were truly pitiful.

Sephiroth discarded the soulless body and crawled back into the forest and up to the mountains where he resided. He carried the girl on his shoulder while climbing the extinct volcano and sliding inside it where he slept off the years between each ritual for a soul to consume so he would bless the land. He dropped the girl and pulled the leaves off a tree he had picked up along the way to make her a small bed. He watched as she sat down and stared up at him with her cute little red eyes.

_"Tell me your name," _he commanded with a hiss.

"Anne."

Sephiroth used a single finger to stroke her head.

_"Well, Anne. You're going to be staying here for quite a while."_


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa watched as her father staggered inside, clutching onto a bottle of booze like every night for the past ten years. She watched with sad eyes as he hiccupped and failed to walk in a straight line. She approached him carefully.

"Daddy, you've been drinking again," she said and tried to take the bottle away from him "Daddy…"

"Get away from meh!" her father swung at her angrily and Tifa easily grabbed him by the arm and flipped him onto his back.

Thanks to her mother's training, Tifa was one of the best Lockhart daughters that the land could ever ask for. Tifa felt her eyes burn with tears as her father snored loudly. She dragged him onto the sofa and slung him onto it. She placed a cushion under his head and placed a blanket over him before leaving to go to her own room. Her mother slept soundly next door as she sat down on her futon, taking her platforms off. She stared at the futon opposite her that hadn't been used for ten years. Her mother had suggested to throw it out but her father wouldn't hear of it. Tifa looked at all of Anne's toys and clothes that were still in the house because her father hadn't moved on yet.

Tifa could still remember how tightly her mother embraced her and how loudly her wails had been. Tifa could see Anne tug on Angeal and Genesis and she was immobilized by her mother's grip so she couldn't move to stop Genesis pick Anne up and carry her away. That night, her father began drinking and blaming them for letting Anne fall prey to the Naga. Tifa should have gone instead of Anne. Her soul should have been consumed, not Anne's. She had been chosen, not Anne! Tifa covered her face and sobbed bitterly.

"Oh, Anne, I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

Out of the whole family, the sister was the only one who felt guilt.

* * *

"That was a nice death blow you delivered back there, spiky!" Zack said as he slapped a hand on Cloud's shoulder "Why, you've been great to the army since your entrance ceremony!"

"Hn…"

Zack watched as Cloud swirled his drink around in his glass, staring at it dully.

"Yo, what's the matter, spike?"

"It just doesn't make sense!" Cloud burst out "Why are the Lockharts cursed? Why did the Naga behave like that when he took Anne? Why does Tifa look so beautiful?"

He blushed at the last thought and chugged his drink down. Zack grinned widely.

"Uh-oh, does someone have a crush?" he teased.

Cloud sighed tiredly.

"Tifa is so beautiful and I would love to marry her," he said "There are just two problems."

"And what are they, spike?"

"I'm a Strife, she would never look at me," Cloud held up one finger "And even if she would like to marry me, I wouldn't want one of my daughters to be given up to the Naga. I just don't want that!"

He slammed his fist down on the bar moodily and hiccupped. Zack sighed and helped him up and began walking him back to the barracks. Zack watched as Cloud began muttering about the ritual that happened ten years under his breath. Everyone had been perplexed about the way the Naga had acted when Anne had been sacrificed instead of Tifa. He hadn't been angry but he hadn't exactly been pleased either. He sucked the soul out of a different person instead and what he had done with Anne was a mystery to everyone.

"Good evening, boys."

Zack looked up and smiled as Aerith crossed their path with her basket of flowers.

"Heading home, Aerith?" Zack asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, the earth has been completely fertile recently, more fertile than ever in fact," Aerith smiled "My flowers are thriving and I have to thank the Naga for his blessing."

"Gee, things have been looking up since…you know…"

Aerith grimaced and fiddled with her hands.

"She was a very quirky character, wasn't she?" she said.

Zack nodded and looked down grimly as Cloud continued hiccupping and swaying precariously.

"Well, I better put this Chocobo to bed," Zack smiled and shuffled along "See you later!"

"Zack?"

Zack paused as Aerith placed her hand on his arm.

"She was only five, she wasn't to know what the ritual was about or what sacrifice meant."

Zack let the tears rest in his eyes and shuffled along quicker.

* * *

Angeal polished his Buster Sword dotingly while Genesis lounged in his bed, reading like he normally did. They looked up when Zack opened the door and let Cloud drop onto his bed. The normally bouncy man then jumped on his own bed and burrowed his face into his pillow.

"What's the matter, pup?" Angeal dared ask and Zack growled.

"It's your fault!" Zack pointed an accusing finger at Genesis "Why did you tell Anne that she could replace her sister?!"

"She asked, I answered," Genesis raised a lazy eyebrow.

"You don't tell the truth to a five year old girl that is forever seeking attention from her mother!" Zack yelled and Angeal wrestled him down.

"Calm down, pup, someone had to go and Anne took the sacrifice for her sister, let's just move on. It's been ten years, let's just forget about it."

Zack breathed out angrily through his nose before flipping onto his side and going to sleep.

* * *

Anne was growing out of her robes, Sephiroth noted as he encircled the young teenager to go to sleep with her. Sephiroth was only concerned about how she would survive the winter with tattered robes. They were covered in blood too, this perplexed Sephiroth the first time Anne began leaking blood. He got worried obviously and Anne was in pain for about a day. It happened monthly and Sephiroth was curious if it was normal with females or not. He'd only eaten females before, never actually got to know them well.

Sephiroth couldn't possibly go out and cause people to panic just to get Anne clothing. It was enough to go out to bring her food. Anne yawned cutely in her sleep and Sephiroth smiled, gently stroking her sleeping form. Another decade and her soul would be properly prepared to be offered to the gods and Sephiroth could propose for her to become his mate. He had been slaving away for centuries, looking after the people of his birth land by making the land fertile and rich with minerals so crops would grow and thrive, surely the gods would smile upon him and his hard work?

Sephiroth had been working extra hard generating his magical properties to the land for the ingrates that only fed him one measly soul every two decades. It did let Sephiroth survive for the years in between but he was always rather hungry and weakened due to the strict diet. Things would definitely have to change once Anne was a Naga and they had a family. Sephiroth would have to go back to the good old days, terrorizing the mortals to gain souls for his family. Or the people would be generous enough to donate enough souls for him and his family, which would be boring but less of a hassle.

Sephiroth sighed as he unravelled himself from Anne and pulled himself out of the extinct volcano, slowly slithering down the mountain. He slowly slithered down to the village and began sniffing out clothes to robe Anne. He eventually settled with a handful of kimonos he found from a tailor's home and damaging as little as he could, slithered back up to the volcano where Anne slumbered. He poked her to wake her up. Anne blinked awake and yawned, gasping when he dropped the kimonos on top of her.

_"Try these on for size," _Sephiroth said as Anne poked her head out of the pile.

Anne blinked and gasped, getting up and hugging Sephiroth happily.

"Thank you!" she said brightly as Sephiroth stroked her head affectionately.

She let him go and picked up the first kimono, taking off the sacrificial robes. Sephiroth picked them up and threw them out of the volcano, seeing no use for them anymore. He watched happily as she pulled the first kimono on and fastened the belt, twirling around in it joyfully. She was very beautiful and very intriguing. He was very happy to have her as his company, he couldn't wait for another decade, however short they may be, until he would let her undergo the ritual for her transformation. As Anne giggled and laughed happily, Sephiroth crouched down and stopped her movements. Anne blinked up at him with those adorable blood red eyes and Sephiroth kissed her on the lips tenderly. Anne blushed and kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's run away," Cloud suggested as he and Tifa watched their eldest daughter sleep in her room "Together. We'll take Sabrina and the twins then travel far away, across the ocean. No-one will have to know."

"We can't, the curse will stay with us no matter where we go," Tifa said glumly "We'll lose her, no matter where we go or what we do. Everyone in the world will know who we are and we won't be able to survive."

"You don't know that," Cloud brought an arm around Tifa and brought her close to him "Anything could happen, Tifa. Anything at all."

"Here's what will happen. Everyone will shun us, we will lose her to starvation and illness if we don't give her up to the Naga," Tifa sniffed and hugged Cloud "Oh, Cloud! I don't want to lose her! She's only seven years old!"

Cloud hugged her tighter as she began crying, watching the little girl with long blonde hair sleep peacefully in her bed. He closed his eyes and let a few tears fall from his face when he pictured his little Sabrina in Anne's place for the ritual.

* * *

"Four more weeks…huh?" Zack sighed as he cleaned his sword, holding it up so the sun would reflect off it "Geez, I hope the Lockharts are OK…"

"I feel sorry for that Cloud," Genesis yawned and stretched his arms out "He shouldn't have married Tifa. Everyone knows what will happen if you marry a Lockhart."

"Genesis," Angeal said in a scolding tone "Cloud loves Tifa, and if Tifa doesn't give birth after the twenty years, she'll be sacrificed instead."

Zack looked up and saw Aerith in the fields with their two sons, scampering about with flowers. Aerith paused when she saw Zack and waved cheerfully. Zack smiled and waved back. He sighed thoughtfully, feeling grateful that they wouldn't have to go through anything as heart-breaking.

"Mommy, why is Sabrina going to die soon?" Zack Jr., the eldest son, asked Aerith while fiddling with a daisy "Did she do something bad?"

Aerith smiled brightly at him and bent down to his eye level. She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"No, she didn't do anything bad. Because the Naga needs a soul from a little girl to help the land grow flowers," Aerith replied "Sabrina is going to help keep this land alive and healthy."

"But why does it have to come from the Lockhart family? It doesn't seem fair…" Luxiere, the younger son, said and Aerith shrugged.

"For a long time now the Lockhart family have been cursed," she explained "I'm not sure why but someone probably did something very bad to anger the gods. When someone's cursed, their whole family may suffer the consequences too."

"So…as long as we're good, we don't get cursed?" Zack Jr. tilted his head "And then our children won't have to suffer any sacrifices or anything?"

"Precisely," Aerith beamed and kissed his forehead softly.

The boys began playing tag and running around again whilst Aerith stood up straight and looked toward the volcano. Reno had found the sacrificial robes that Anne had been wearing for the ceremony but they were torn and bloodied. Aerith hadn't seen Tifa so distressed before when the news reached them. She folded her hands in a silent prayer for Anne's soul, whether it had been consumed or not. She prayed strongly that if Anne was out there somewhere, she was safe and sound.

* * *

"Anne, my sweet, do you trust me?" Sephiroth asked as he and his mate-to-be stood at the top of the volcano ridge.

"Yes," Anne nodded with a warm smile "I trust you no matter what."

Sephiroth smiled in satisfaction as they joined their hands together. Anne had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss Sephiroth on the lips. Sephiroth accepted the kiss hungrily, placing his hands on her shoulders. He couldn't wait much longer, the first thing they're going together is finally copulate. Sephiroth pulled away before his lust could overpower him.

"Then, I'd like you to jump off the volcano."

"What?"

Anne withdrew with alarmed eyes.

"But I'll die!" she exclaimed.

"Think of it as being reborn," Sephiroth said as he faced the forested area with Anne as she examined the long drop down.

"No…I'm pretty sure death is waiting for me down there," she said and looked up at him.

"Anne, you trust me, don't you?"

"Yes but…"

"Then jump."

Anne grimaced and bent her knees to jump.

"Are you sure there isn't a less scary way to…?"

Sephiroth's impatience got the best of him and he whipped his tail against her back, sending her flying into the air, screaming. It didn't matter, as long as their trust was established, she'll transform.

* * *

Reno enjoyed exploring but not when he'd been ordered to. It had been ten years since he discovered the robes and brought them back to Tifa. Yes, he was curious to see if the Naga had left a body but it took ages to trek through the damned forest. He stiffened when he heard thunder and sighed.

"Great, it gets better," he sighed and wandered out of the foliage to take a look at the darkened skies.

He shielded his eyes as lightning flashed across the sky and struck something that was in mid-air. His eyes widened. It was a human body! A fracking human body in the air! There was a loud shriek and Reno saw everything. The way the body grew. How the legs morphed together to make a wriggling writhing snake's tail. Reno caught the kimono that fell from the body when the transformation was finished and hid when the body was lowered onto the ground. He whistled when he got a good view of the woman's breasts.

"I'd so tap that," he grinned to himself.

He went silent as the Naga stirred and got up, looking around tiredly.

"Anne."

Reno perked up at the name as a male Naga came out of the foliage and embraced the woman. With a harsh swallow, Reno watched their amorous activities, wondering how to describe to the others of the recent events that had taken place.


End file.
